


Broken Balcony

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Platonic Dukexiety Week 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, breaking in - Freeform, brotherly dukexiety, sleepover, weird flavour combinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: One of Virgil’s brothers breaks in to ask for a sleepover. At least he repairs the window before expecting food or games. with Nonbinary Virgil and Brotherly Dukexiety.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Platonic Dukexiety Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926760
Kudos: 44





	Broken Balcony

Virgil really wished that the sound of their balcony window smashing was unusual and something to be concerned about. Better that than generally a herald for a family visit, no matter which brother decided to come around.

Given it was 9pm though, Virgil could only pray for the right twin to be stood in their living room as they wandered through. One could only do a patch job at best while the other could be promptly sent to the shop below the flat to get a new window. Honestly, Virgil would be more concerned with checking for injuries if it was a stranger since their brothers had sometime as they grew up learnt to break things without getting cuts.

“Virgil! You here, Spider-king? or are you weaving your web with Shelob tonight?” Remus had already jumped up and was attempting to dust off a fleece onesie with little success.

They just rolled their eyes, surveying the damage as they wandered closer. “Let me guess, Roman kicked you out over something again. Did you make him mess up the lyrics for an audition?”

“How dare you! I just wanted an adventure or sleepover with my favourite sibling and get accused of causing trouble!” Remus sidestepped the broken glass cleanly in his over reaction, pretending to swoon and walking backwards until he actually could fall onto the sofa.

“And I wanted my window to remain un-smashed. What is this if it isn’t causing trouble?” Virgil groused, waving at the hole.

Remus rolled his eyes. “You own the hardware store. Give me the keys and it’ll be done before your 6 spare eyes can blink.”

They were smirking as the keys hit his forehead square in the centre. “I’m not agreeing to anything until that’s fixed! You still take pepper in your tea or have you swapped to some other hot supposed drink?”

“Something else. You need one teaspoon of hot chocolate mix, 2 teaspoons of salt, a squirt of strawberry sauce and some peppermint tea. Mix together and make hot however you like.” Remus rattled off the instructions already racing through the door.

Virgil didn’t care if he got everything right or not. They’d learnt from experience that any attempts to prank Remus’s drink would just result in him declaring a new favourite. This one at least sounded like something from an ice cream prank instead, likely one he’d pulled against Roman.

They’d just finished making the drinks when Remus was hurrying back in. “So I was thinking we order pizza after this is put in, play some video games and then as soon as the pizza arrives call out to have pancakes delivered too. Get ourselves into proper food comas.”

“You’re buying then. Am I getting the onesie you left here out for you then?” Virgil agreed, taking in just how many shards of glass were getting caught in the fleece. Anyone else would have cleared up the broken glass before replacing the window, but mentioning that would have just made Remus sit directly on top of it all instead of avoiding the worst areas for glass shards.”

“Much as I love the crunch when I move that might be better. I think some of these daring beggars are attempting to scratch me now.”

In short order the window was replaced and Virgil was sat laughing as Remus called up the pizza place. They had known the eventual order that would be taken as soon as getting pizza was suggested but it was always fun to hear the reactions and things Remus would attempt to place as orders or delivery requests. “Okay, so if you’re certain you can’t add fried maggots, or have it delivered by someone in a mascot costume, can our order be one deep pan meat feast pizza, one thin crust vegetable supreme with two additional toppings of anchovies with a side of garlic bread and your spiciest chicken wings, one of every type of sauce or dip you provide too.”

Once he’d provided payment details Remus finally seemed to actually react to the glass covered onesie he’d still forgotten to change out of. “My clothes still on the same shelf?” He asked, wandering into the bathroom before they could finish laughing and needing no reply.

“I’m not playing any horror games with you tonight. It’s been a bad week, busy.” Virgil called, looking through the collection that had appeared from Remus’s bag. There were only a couple of games he could stomach playing, given just how on edge the shop had kept him all week.

“Let’s see how many things we can get Luigi to hump in a haunted mansion then. Poor bloke really seems pent up with his brother getting all the action constantly.” Remus decided without a pause, returning to the living room in something that couldn’t quite decide if it was a onesie or a dress. It resembled octopuses whatever it was so Remus loved it.


End file.
